


E io guardo

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cruciatus, Early Work, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Torture
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Noi abbiamo famiglie e amici, abbiamo tutto il mondo della magia che grava sulle nostre spalle e nessuna buona ragione da offrire loro per sperare che tutto ciò finirà presto, lasciando illesi i nostri affetti
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom





	E io guardo

** E Io Guardo **

Fuoco. Dolore. Paura.

Tanta, troppa paura.

Aleggia fra le mura delle case, di quelle che sono ancora in piedi, ci entra dentro come un ospite indesiderato, ci rende schiavi di lei, e non ci consente di ragionare.

Siamo persi in un limbo, non possiamo combattere perché non si può lottare contro la pura essenza del terrore, che ci sfugge fra le mani come se fosse fumo.

Possiamo soltanto continuare ad aspettare che la Morte venga a bussare alla nostra porta, e allora scegliere se mettere mano alle poche armi che abbiamo, sperando che essa sia un nemico più tangibile e più corporeo, o se accoglierla come una vecchia amica giunta a spezzare le catene della nostra prigionia.

Non sappiamo come reagire, e questo uccide la nostra speranza di rivedere la luce del sole, almeno un’altra volta.

Ogni notte do un bacio sulla fronte del mio Neville, gli rimbocco le coperte, e poi piango.

Tutte le volte, come se fosse la mia ultima occasione di dire addio a quel bambino, fortunato per l’innocenza della sua età, che gli vieta di comprendere cosa sia realmente l’orrore.

Alle riunioni guardo gli occhi dei miei compagni dell’Ordine, e scorgo in loro le mie medesime sensazioni. Abbiamo tutti qualcosa da perdere, ed è questo che agli occhi di Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato ci rende deboli. Silente continua a ripetere che è il nostro amore a tenerci ancora a galla, che ancora non ci ha permesso di arrenderci, e io dopo una lieve reticenza iniziale mi sono trovata d’accordo con lui.

Io stringo i denti e vado avanti perché mio figlio possa camminare sotto un cielo azzurro, in un mondo che valga la pena di essere vissuto. Lui combatte per il gusto del dolore che ci provoca, per la conquista di un impero effimero, destinato a svanire al primo colpo di vento.

Noi abbiamo famiglie e amici, abbiamo tutto il mondo della magia che grava sulle nostre spalle e nessuna buona ragione da offrire loro per sperare che tutto ciò finirà presto, lasciando illesi i nostri affetti.

Guardo Frank, che non manca mai di sorridermi. So che vorrebbe chiudermi gli occhi su tutto ciò che sta accadendo, che vorrebbe fingere l’esistenza di un mondo in grado di donarci ancora quella serenità che tanto avevamo sognato nel momento in cui ci siamo sposati. E per questo lo amo ancora di più, se possibile.

Ma non sono una bambina, e per quanto mi piacerebbe fingere, sono costretta a tenere gli occhi bene aperti, sebbene questo mio sforzo non venga quasi mai ripagato.

Il Marchio Nero pare essere ovunque, e io guardo.

La gente muore, il loro sangue innocente viene versato, e io guardo.

Il panico, la paura e la frustrazione sono marchiati a fuoco sui volti di tutti noi, e io continuo a guardare.

E mi muovo, agisco, così come fanno tutti i miei amici e compagni, ma chissà perché non riusciamo mai a tenere il passo con la Morte, lasciamo che tutto ci scivoli fra le dita, proprio quando pensiamo di poterlo afferrare, di poter fermare quell’abominio che si perpetra ogni minuto, ogni giorno.

Siamo impotenti di fronte a questa crudeltà, di fronte ai nostri stessi doveri.

Ma non ci fermiamo mai, convinti che un giorno qualcosa cambierà, che la nebbia cesserà di avvolgerci e che la paura diventi solo un brutto ricordo, lontano dalle nostre menti, da riporre in un cassetto chiuso a chiave, che non apriremo mai più.

******

So quello che mi sta accadendo, anche se fatico a rendermene conto.

Sto diventando carne morta, sto diventando un corpo senz’anima. Sento la ragione scivolare via da me, mentre le urla che mi circondano paiono divenire quasi dei sussurri.

Eravamo convinti che saremmo morti, che avremmo sparso il nostro sangue sulla terra, e che quel sangue avrebbe concimato la nostra vittoria.

Ma non c’è sangue da versare questa notte, ci sono solo grida e dolore, che si fermano sempre sul sopraggiungere della morte, perché la morte ruberebbe il divertimento di questo gioco infernale.

Guardo gli occhi di Frank, e so che vorrebbe sorridermi anche adesso, persino sotto quella maschera incredibilmente deformata dalla tortura.

Non moriremo, lui ed io.

Diventeremo solo due involucri, indegni di essere uccisi, di essere liberati da quest’agonia.

L’agonia, che sta rubando quegli attimi di serenità che sapevamo trovare persino nei momenti più oscuri, più venefici di questa guerra priva di senso.

Una guerra finita, ma che ci sta portando con sé nei suoi ultimi strascichi di esistenza.

Il dolore cede il passo alla follia, e i miei occhi finalmente si chiudono.

Non ho più bisogno di guardare, perché il mondo ha cessato di esistere.

Rivedrò il tanto agognato sole, ma non saprò nemmeno che lo sto guardando.

Gli eroi sono morti.

Noi, vivremo nel limbo per sempre.


End file.
